


For a Few Minutes

by boudicca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hate Sex, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boudicca/pseuds/boudicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia hates Austria so fucking much.</p><p>...Usually, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Few Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme de-anon.

For a few minutes now and then, Prussia doesn't hate Austria. Maybe he kind of almost loves him, for a few minutes here and there.

He hates that stuffy prick when he turns away from his kisses, indignantly wiping Prussia's spit off his lips with his little lacy handkerchief.

He hates that goddamned neat freak bastard when he's standing there achingly hard and ready but Austria's tut-tutting about how he needs to _hang up_ his clothes. _And then the hangers in the closet aren't good enough and he makes Prussia go get one from the coat closet for him._ _Fuck_ , Prussia hates him then.

When the prissy bastard is finally, finally naked on the bed, he hates him when he complains that Prussia leaping on top of him will damage the bed. The fuck does he care, it's Prussia's bed.

He hates the fucking girly aristocrat when he purses his lips like it hurts - the same way he does when Prussia crashes his stupid fancy parties (Like he wanted to be invited anyways!) - even though it's _Prussia_ who's lowering himself onto _Austria's_ cock. Prussia almost always bottoms; Austria says he's too delicate to " _endure_ " his " _ministrations_ " very often, and Prussia _really_ hates him when he says that.

But once they get into it he stops making faces like somebody pissed in his wine, and he pants and moans and grunts - the fucking girly-man actually _grunts_ \- and his hair sticks up funny from Prussia's fist in it, and maybe he doesn't hate him that much then.

And when Prussia is riding his cock like his life depends on it and Austria is practically howling, manicured fingernails digging into Prussia's thighs, hips slamming into Prussia as Prussia comes, and then he moans out Prussia's name when he comes... yeah, maybe Prussia kind of loves him then.

For a few minutes is all, because after, he makes a comment about how Prussia hasn't even washed the sheets since last time.

Prussia hates him so fucking much.


End file.
